


Snippet 15

by Kadorienne



Series: Eroica Snippets [15]
Category: From Eroica with Love
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-22
Updated: 2010-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-06 13:10:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadorienne/pseuds/Kadorienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MaritalSpat!Klaus&Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snippet 15

"Dorian, I want you to give up stealing."

"Oh, balls. Still gnawing at that old bone, are we?"

"Will you be serious? Are you aware that stealing is against the law?"

"So is what we did last night, darling."

"That is beside the point! Dont you have any ethics at all?"

"And what would I do with myself if I quit?"

"I dont know! Whatever else it is you do! Shop for more foppish clothes! Watch those idiotic musicals you like so much!"

"Like a good lady of the manor, hmm? Hardly. Really, darling. I wouldnt ask _you_ to give up _your_ career."

"It isnt the same thing and you know it!"

"What I know is that you have decided that youre the _man_ in this relationship, and youre a male chauvinist pig!"

"No, Im just a stuffed shirt with silly scruples about grand larceny!"

"Fine. Ill quit stealing on one condition."

"Which is?"

"That _you_ quit smoking."

" _Verdammt! _You are as impossible as you ever were."

"Love hasnt changed either one of us, darling."


End file.
